MIXED
by beanbecky
Summary: Because Zoey and Stark's love fo each other was so strong, Nix gave them the chance to give birth.And that's what they do but,they're forced to give the children up to fulfill their duties.Now,16,the twins embark on a journy to figure out what the are.
1. Chapter 1

PREVIEW

The Blood…so much blood. I couldn't set up straight. I couldn't move. I felt so heavy…

I could feel Ethan holding me but…I was fading…

"Look for Stevie Rae, Kass. When you wake up, look for her." I knew he was near my ear but, I couldn't hear him. He sounded so distant. Who's her?

Everything was getting so dark and cold. It was so hard to breathe…

_It is okay my child. Come to me…_

A voice. It was so clear, so bright and warm. I opened my eyes enough to see a beautiful woman standing above the fading Ethan. Her arms were stretched towards me as if to envelop me in a hug. I could hear Zain's voice, panicked and loud, asking were I was.

I smile. I'm right here bro.

**Authors' Note!**

**Hi, I'm Bean, or Jammett (that's my current FF account name) and this is Becky. This is a story written with two authors so the point of views and plot might get a little…Bipolar. Haha. This is just a preview…a prologue of sorts. If you like it and, would like us to continue, then please leave a comment. Five comments get you the next chapter~~~**


	2. SH'e a very freaxxxie girl

_Chapter One: The Sickness_

"Wake your ass up Kassidy. We got school today—plus the big game!" I groaned as my twin brother, Zaine, screamed through my bedroom door. I almost cried when I opened my eyes. The light from my window was killing my eye sight this morning.

And I felt like hurling. Like, the pit of my stomach was doing that swirly dance it does before it comes back up through your throat. And my head was killing me.

Oh great, I'm sick.

"Honestly, I just want to go back to sleep. I feel like shit Zaine." I say sitting up and combing through my wild bed hair.

"So do I but, you still gotta get your lightly brown ass up." I laugh at this. It's true. My skin is the color of olive…mm; maybe lightly toasted bread would be a better comparison. See, we get it from our parents—who happen to be of Cherokee decent. At least, that's what our adoptive parents tell us.

They were also kind enough to tell us that our parents gave us up because they _had to_. And every year since they told us that—which was like when we were 13—they say we'll be reunited with them again. At that moment in my life, I didn't understand what she meant. Actually, every time she said that I would think of two dead people that we were going to join too soon.

But, that can't happen. Our adoptive parents are like, punks.

As quickly as I could—which is kinda slow when you're sick—I got dressed in my 3OH!3 t-shirt and my brother's black sweats. And just as sickly slowly I made my way down stairs.

"Took ya long enough, Snail." Zaine said through a mouth full of pop-tart. I opened my mouth with a good ass comeback when suddenly the sick feeling in my stomach intensified. My vision blurred and I could feel my legs crumple underneath me as my body tried to connect with the floor.

I blinked my eyes tiredly as I heard my brother's voice call my name. His face became clearer as I blinked away the fog from my eyes.

God, I feel so tired.

_You okay._

I smile when I see his mouth not move an inch but I still hear his voice.

See, me and my brother have this weird connection that let us feel each others' feelings and hear each others' thoughts. It's kinda hard to keep a secret this way but I wouldn't change it for the world. Obviously, we've never told people about our twin telepathy—that's just too damn hard to explain and it would taint our reputations at school. I mean, what popular girl you know that would tell her group of loud mouth, fake as Barbie dooly friends that she has some super power that mentally connects her to her Football star of a twin brother.

Not this one.

_Put me down._ I mentally say.

"Yeah, but, Z, we both look like crap." I say out loud as he does as I ask. He gently placed me on my own two feet. I wobbled a bit but pushed his hands away from me. "We should stay home. I have a bad feeling about today." I rubbed my tummy.

_Go to school…_

I stopped when something warm touched all around me, a light voice tickling my ears. I looked at my brother. He gave me a startled look which I'm willing to bet mirrored my own expression.

"What the hell was that?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," I said, grabbing a s'more pop-tart, "But shouldn't we be heading off to school—today is your _big game day._" I mimicked his husky voice while giving him my best muscled up pose. He fell to the floor laughing.

"That's true but, I also wanna see Alex." He said, giving me that I-love-that-guy smile.

I forgot to mention that my brother just so happened to be gay and a jock. I know, I know—Gay Jocks are a rarity among the high school species. But, there he is as our school's football star, shining with all his gayness. And that's why most people accepted him, because he was an awesome player at any sport—and he's not the flamboyant gay. He's cool and laid back—just like his sister. And hey, the people that _don't _agree with his life style get a few choice words from me—and a left black eye.

_So, are we driving my bike to school or your fast little car, Sis?_

I looked up at him. The great thing about being telepathic is that you don't have to move your mouth because in all honesty, that gets very tiring after a while. And it kinda hurts to look up at him and "Talk". I'm five-four and he's like a foot taller than me.

_My pretty BIG jeep, duh! You can put your tiny bike on the back rack._

He snorts at my witty retort.

"Sure. Tiny. Gotcha."

As we got in the car Zaine doubled over in pain.

"Z, what's wrong?" I started freaking out. First, me and my faint attack and now him and his gut pain. Something's telling something is a little off today. Z never gets stomach pain. Even after practicing for hours straight and then eating like a hundred pounds of food he doesn't have and cramps or pain in his stomach. But now? And after my fainting?

"I'm good, Kass. It must be this twin sickness thing going on." He gave me a weak smile, straightening his body up as far as he could.

"Yeah right. You look like me when I'm on my period. Z, your tummy _never _hurts when we have sick days. That's always me." This is true. I'm always the one with the cramps in the tummy while he'll get a major headache so bad he can't even stand the _dark._

"It's cool, Kass. I'm feeling a little better. Now put this monster in gear—I'm ready to see my boyfriend."

By the time we got to school my gut feeling was doing some extreme kickboxing while my brother felt…weaker. The feelings intensified as we walked into the school building.

_Come on Kass, we gotta get to you to your pop-group._

As we made our way to our lockers we noticed the not so hidden stares everyone was giving us. I gave them a look that said I-know-I-look-like-shit. Most of them turned away. It was when we got half way to the lockers when we say something wrong.

Alex, Zaine's boyfriend, was crying his baby blue eyes out.

Zaine ran up to him. "What's wrong?" I heard him yell as he held Alex in his arms but, Alex just shook his head and pointed a shaken finger towards the direction of our lockers.

With the speed that could rival slow motion, we turned towards our lockers.

I gasped.

There in front of me stood a tracker, and not just any tracker. _A hot as hell tracker!_ And I wasn't the only one to notice. The drool practically ran out of Z's mouth.

_Hey. There is no drool coming out my mouth—that is unattractive._

I watched as the man with the pretty blue design on his face a oh so dazzlingly smile. "Kassidy Nyx Hanson and Zaine James Hanson, you two have been summoned to be marked today." As the sexy man talks in that oh so seductive voice, he points a finger to me and my head starts to burn to the point where my vision's blotted with black spots. I watch as Z drops Alex to run to me, his voice screaming in my head. The last thing I saw was something blue etched itself on my brother's head.

**Where am I? I look around me. I start to panic when I can't find Z but, sigh as he walks over to me from no where.**

"**Sis, where the fuck are we?" I shake my head, signaling that I didn't have any clue as to where we were.**

**I looked around me. We were in a field full of flowers with the moon hanging over us like a large lamp light.**

_**Hello my children.**_

**We looked up as a woman of indescribable beauty walked up to us with a breath-taking smile on her face.**

"**Who are you?" I ask, watching as some type of mist escaped my mouth. Strange, I wasn't cold. In fact, I was warm. And giddy. I giggled as I blew more of the strange blue mist out of my mouth.**

**She stood before my brother and me, touching our foreheads then touching hers. I noticed that her finger touched the half crescent moon on her head and that her face was colored with awe inspiring tattoos circling around the moon, all of them done in the same dark blue color.**

**From the looks on his face, I don't think Zaine's feeling what I'm feeling. His face is that pale color he gets when he's either scared shitless or pissed as hell. For some strange reason I couldn't decipher his feelings. It was as if our connection got…disconnected. Mm, weird…**

_**Don't worry my child for I am your Goddess, Nyx…**_

**I jump with joy. I don't know why but I do.**

"**My middle name is Nyx!" I laugh warmly.**

_**I know, my child. You were named in my honor.**_

"**No offense ma'am but, who in the hell are you?"**

**I punch Z in his arm for being so rude.**

"**Dude, she's the **_vampire_** Goddess!"I gave him my famous DUH face. He gave his famous how-the-hell-do-you-know-that look. Good ass question—how do I know that? I shrug my shoulders, singling that I didn't know way I knew that but, it just felt right to say.**

_**You know this too, Zaine. Both of you are special for you two are the first of your kind. Children of two very powerful people indeed—the leaders of their own kinds.**_

**Nyx touched our foreheads again. I look up at Z, his face written with shook. I tilt my head in a questioning way. There, on the center of his forehead was a crescent moon but, the moon wasn't filled in—just an outline. Weird.**

_**Just like your mother and father, you two shall be my sword and shield; my mouth and ears. You two shall speak my will for me.**_

**Like our mother and father? Hey, maybe she knows who they really are!**

"**Who are parents? Are they close?" I ask her with excitement but, she's not paying attention to me anymore. Her eyes are on my brother's head—on his moon. She gives him a sad smile.**

_**Why do you not embrace me, my child?**_

**Before my brother could answer her she shakes her head.**

_**In dew time you will accept me, my child. And as for you, Kassidy, their closer then you think.**_

**Before I could question her further my eyes closed, and when I opened them again, I was in the hallway. Z was lying on top of me.**

"Z, get your ass up! You're crushing my lungs heavy ass!" slowly he rolls of me with this uneasy look. He stares at my forehead before saying "Yours is full, Kass." And before I could question him he just gets up and walks away.

What the hell?

"Kassidy, are you okay?" The tracker asks me. His eyes are colored with concern—damn, too sexy.

"Yeah, thanks. Umm…by the way, _who in the hell are you?"_

"I'll tell you, but you should follow me. We need to find your brother quickly. We must be on our way." I follow him, answering him when he asks where my brother most likely ran and hide. Usually, I could just feel for him but, not today. IT's like our connection is on the fritz. This has happened before—but, only when one of us—or both of us—is extremely upset. I vaguely remember something about my forehead pissing him off.

I told him lets go check the fields. Whenever athletic people are pissed they usually go try to "run" it off.

"So, who are you?" I ask as we slowly made our ways to the bleachers. He grabbed my hand, his smile big and sexy. Damn, I think his shiny teeth just blinded me.

"I'm Erick Night. I'm an English teacher at the House of Night. I'm also a Tracker—when the time calls for it."

I dumbly nodded my head, not listening to a word he has said because I'm too entranced by his beauty. After a while of walking, he touches my forehead.

"Your Mark is full—I've only seen that once."

"Really? When?" I ask. Something told me I needed to know this.

"Our High Priestess at our Night of House." He says.

And then he did something totally unexpected—not that I totally don't mind.

He grabbed me by my waist and pushed me under the bleachers. I opened my mouth to say something but was shut up instantly when his lips met mine. It was all a blur. The only thing I took notice of were his lips, the heat in my body, and this smell that was intoxicating. I kissed down his face, stopping when I felt something pulsate under my lips. I was at the crook of his shoulder, the tempting smell radiating there the strongest. With no fair warning—or thinking on my part—I bite down, moaning when something sweet exploded into my mouth. It was like sex. It was so strong that I saw stars—I'm completely sure this is what an orgasm feels like.

"Keep going." He grunted as he placed a hand on my head, pushing me further towards his neck. I didn't stop. I drunk and drunk, barely aware of the fact that I was drinking his _blood._

And the more I drunk the more I was _aware I_ became of the person practically on top of me, rubbing something hard on my legs. I wrapped my legs around him, moving my hips with him. As quick as lightning, he unbuttoned my shirt as my hands flew to his zipper.

It was too hot. I was burning up. His hands were like fire as they palmed my breast while his lips moved to my too sensitive neck. I moaned a little to loudly when he bite my pulse softly, the feeling sending tremors down my body, aiding the fire that this man ignited with in me. It's been a long time since I felt like this.

His hands roamed down, quick fingers undoing my belt, then my zipper. God please don't stop—

"Kass? Mr. Whoever you are? Where _are _you guys?" we both grunted in union when we heard Z's voice. His head popped above the bleachers after I fixed myself to look some what acceptable. How does one look acceptable after she was almost close to boning some sexy as hell stingers?

"There you guys are! Where in the hell were you guys? I was scared shitless." He gave me that knowing smile. I giggled with embarrassment.

"We were looking for you. Why'd you storm?"

"I went to go look for Alex."

"Did ya find him?"

Z's face grew dark. "When are we leaving, Mr. Dude?" he ignored my question. I scoffed. Just like him to run away from the problem until later. I frowned. Shit, I hope Alex didn't hurt him. I'd kill him if he did.

"Now. Please, follow me." Erick walked us to a shiny blue Volvo with the sides painted red with H.o.N.

"Cute car." My brother said before jumping in the back seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be rude. At least I'm letting you ride in it." Erick retorted. I laugh, still high from earlier. He gave me a dark look before he drove of campus. I knew my face was red. I knew that look. It meant that we were going to finish our earlier discussion.

"Yeah, because we all know that you'd rather ride my sister." I almost choked on air when Z said that. Erick grimaced but Z just laughed, hitting him on the back a little too hard.

"Don't worry dude! I don't care if you wanna fuck my sister but," he shot his evil glare at the back of Erick's head, "You hurt her in anyway—I will end your sorry life. Clear." I swallowed the pride that I felt towards my brother.

I love that faggot to death—especially when he went all big bro on boys. It was so cute!

Erick just laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that she'd kill me first."

"Damn right I would—wow." Again I was silenced as we made our way towards a beautiful building.

"Yeah, I know. House of Night is pretty great looking."

Great looking? That shit was amazing! Excitement filled every vein as we got closer and closer.

"Oh my _goodness!_ I know I'm just going to love it here!" I yell, turning back to give my brother a smile of excitement. He just stared at me with these wide eyes—eyes that he gave to people that he knew but didn't know. I think he called it a familiar stranger look.

My smile died down when he's gray eyes grew distant with some unknown emotion. I tried reaching out to him through our connection but again, I got scatter bits of his thoughts and feelings.

Something was wrong but he was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Yeah, pretty cool." He gave me a weak smile. Before I could question him accordingly because his attitude was just too weird, Erick grabbed my hand. Quicker than I would have like, he pulled me out the car, walking me to the front door of H.o.N.

I was shocked at the beauty of the school. But before I could stare too long—and wait for Z to catch up with us—Mr. Night pulled me inside the building.

"C'mon, you gotta meet our High Priestess."

_**Hoped you like then first chapter. It gets more descriptive in Z's pov next chapter. The reason way it's a blur here is because Kassidy is so like her daddy—James! She rolls with the flow and loves sex. Ha-ha! Z is more like his mommy—Zoey! He's less accepting of this life style for many reasons! And yes, we'll try to have pictures of the twins up really soon so ya'll know what they look like.**_

_**Reviews make us write faster.**_

_**Until next time stay tempting!**_

_**Bean and Becky!1**_


	3. Chapter 3:The None Too Happy

_Chapter Two: The None Too Happy_

_**Hello again! It's bean and Becky again! With chapter 2. This is Zaine's pov! Yes, thtis is a little more darker and it has a reason to be so! Actaully, out of the twins, Zaine has the most problems—what, with him being gay and all. Plus, he has to go to a knew school and two a new place and well, he doesn't deal with change that much. Like we said last chapter ( if you read the author note) Zaine takes a more observant look at life. In this chapter, you'll get a description of what the twins look like and Erick and all of that good stuff. **_

_**Zaine's playlist:**_**[V.I] SEUNGRI (WHAT CAN I DO) M/V, Numb—Linkin Park, Monsoon—Tokio Hotel, Misery Business—Paramore, Where you at—Taeyang, Scars—Papa Roach, Neutron Star Collision—Muse, Whataya Want From Me—Adam Lambert, Immortal—Adema, I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me—ATC,**

It's been a week since my and my sister got Marked. A Damn WEEK!

And I'm still not use to it.

I hate that guy. I hate him so much.

I felt my insides turn as he dragged a smiling and _way too willing_ Kass into the café building. I fisted my hands to stop from running up to him and killing him. How _dare _he come and _ruin_ our lives? Who told that Nyx lady that we wanted to be her _vampire children?_ Who told her that cared about seeing my parents again? I fucking didn't! I hate them. I hate her. And I _hate that man!_

He messed up everything today. One minute I'm the king of the school with Alex as my Queen. My sister was like another ruling princess of her own country. Everything was so perfect before _Erick_ showed up.

Slowly, I follow behind my too excited sister. I wanted to hit something! It was all his fault that Alex left me.

My heart broke as the memory from that today hit me.

**I blinked when I heard my sister saying something about getting my heavy ass of her. Mm? Did we fall asleep doing homework again? I wanted to scream when I saw the Tracker walking up to us, his hands out as if to help me up. The sight of him made my skin crawl. I smacked his hands away and quickly turned towards my sister to make sure she was alright.**

**I wanted to scream.**

**Underneath me laid a beautiful girl. She looked like my sister—but she wasn't. she was a familiar stranger. She still had red hair but, it was darker, shinier looking—like fire. And her skin was a little paler; her beautiful blue eyes were the color of the ocean as it was hit by the sun—not the grayish-bluish I'm used to. And her face! Now, my sister is a looker—always has been. She kept her body tight and just had the genes for a voluptuous body. But, now looking at her face, she was goddess beautiful. It was shocking. And the most appealing thing about her face was the blue crescent moon. It contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and red hair. She could give a blind man his sight back with just a look.**

**I met her eyes—hers were filled with mirth. But, that's not what caught my attention. It was my reflection in her eyes that set me off. I looked the same—maybe duller. And my moon—it was just an outline. Something broke in me as I compared our Marks. For some odd reason, that small difference hurt me more than anything else. It was like a little piece of me was lost.**

"**Yours is full." I said. Something about saying it out loud made me want to run and hide. And that's what I did. I bolted. **

**My first instinct was to go run to the field—do a couple of laps to cool off and think about what in the hell just happened no later than five minutes ago. But then I remembered that Alex was crying.**

**It breaks my heart to see the keeper of it crying.**

**I ran through the group of people that surrounded my locker. I didn't pay them any mind when they parted like the red sea as I screamed Alex's name. Someone thankfully whispered that he was outside in the lot. I took little notice in the fact that the person whispering it was at least a sixty yards away from me.**

**My feet moved all on there own accord. My mind was too preoccupied with reasons as to why my boyfriend was crying. Mm, maybe his cat died….**

Damn, if I knew how wrong I was I would have never gone to go look for him. I would have just gone with the flow like my sister and walked right out the school.

I pushed the memory in the back of my mind—I'd deal with it later, when things were a little quieter.

"So, what are you going to eat, Bro?" Kassidy finally tore her pretty blue eyes away from the child Molester. Yes, this is his new nickname. In the week that I've been here, I've learned that Erick was just a _little_ to old for my sister—but I didn't say anything. I just kept my mouth shut. _I wasn't _about to get mysister in trouble—I still love the bimbo!

And I noticed that in a week that I've eaten about three times. And I know that Kass knows this but thankfully, she's kept her mouth shut. I don't know why I can't eat. It's just that when I look at food of any kind I get this sick feeling. And it's not the food's fault—it's me! The food here is actually great—or so Kass tells me.

And I do eat the food sometimes. It's just that when I do…I some how don't feel full—incomplete.

And my throat has been hurting a lot—it's so dry and sore. And like, it's not like I don't drink enough. _I _drink at least a gallon of liquid a day.

"Nothing much. I'm not that hungry today." I shrugged my shoulders. That was a lie. I was starving. All I had today was a piece of fruit but, I was just too…I don't know. Whatever the feeling was it was keeping me from eating.

Worry colored my sister's eyes. I gave her a smile that I prayed didn't give away my true feelings.

I also learned throughout the week that we've been here that our connection wasn't what it used to be. I could hardly get anything when I felt for my sister and when I tried to call out to her mentally it felt like a block was in my way.

It killed me but, I just smiled. I hated worrying my sister. She was having so much fun here. I was kinda jealous of they way she could just fit in here—which was built for another world that lived in the night. A world which forced my only love to shun me.

I felt like dying. My sister was all over a man that probably just wanted her for her body and I was given a life that I didn't even want—not to mention my heart was torn in two, but, that was the lesser of my worries.

"You should eat with me and my new friends, Z. oh my goodness! And you should totally meet Curt!" she gave me a sly wink. I laughed a little, not shocked at all when Eric gave us a confused look.

"Oh, Curt. Mmm, I think I have Mrs. Bates with him. I think I can handle that."

Trust it too my little sister to try and mend my heart. Bless her little soul.

"Good, 'cause he is sooooo digging the mysterious and bad boy vibes you're totally sending out." I laughed hard when the Child Molester gave my sister and I a panicked look.

"W-w-well, he can't do that." He sputtered

'Why not?" Kass gave him her puppy eyes that no man can resist. Damn succubus.

"I'm sorry, Kassidy." I hate the way he says her name! "But, your brother has to come with me today for lunch."

I blinked. She blinked. He smiled.

"What?" I asked—just to see if I heard him right.

"Yes, you have to come with me today. It won't be _that_ bad."

Kass gave me the look. I laughed, faintly hearing her say _Cum _in our connection.

Hahaha. He wants me to cum with him. Haha

"Okay, it isn't good enough that you have Kassidy in your arms but you gotta have me too? Never knew you rolled both ways." I wiggled my eye brows suggestively.

"Wha-what?"

"Hey Kass, I think your man is a dick warrior."

Kassidy was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. "Mmm, he _looks_ like he could be the high priest of the Pussy Shrine."

"I don't know, sis. He could be a secret dick lover."

"No, twin! He's a dick lovin' pussy chaser!" the words left both of our mouths. We broke down laghing while Eric stood gapping at us like a fish.

By the time we got off the ground from laughing so hard, Eric's whole face officially turned into a tomato.

And that just made me laugh harder.

"We're just fuckin' with ya, dude. Besides, I'm pretty sure you couldn't handle my dick." His face went redder.

"I refuse to have this conversation with you." And with that he stormed off ahead of us.

"I need to escort you to the English room to meet with the head of the Enlish department. You'll talk with him about your schedual. And he's your teacher guide." He explained after we dropped Kassidy of with Mr. Twist.

Turns out that she and I our just a little too advanced for our English and Math classes. So, for a whole week, during those two classes we would have to be placed in a random elective class until the Heads of each department got back from this teacher convention.

And I say this now; I'm in college courses when it comes to English while Kass is in College Math courses. The teachers that we are suppose to have for our age are dumber then us. Haha! And because of our connection, we usually cheated during test. Think about it, if I have a math test—and I hate math—I'll just tug on our connection and ask her what the answers are. Same with her and English.

I can't wait to meet Mr. Damin Maslin—or Mr. D—and get my damn schedual fixed.

"Now Zaine—"

"Mr. Hanson." I corrected him. He does not have the privalge to call me by my first name.

"_Mr. Hanson, _you'll be discussing everything with—"

"Mr. Maslin. Yeah, yeah, this I know Mr. Smartass."

Eric gave me the teacher look, opened his mouth to say something about me bad mouthing him but, was thankfully interrupted by a different voice.

"Mr. Night, you've finally showed up. I was beginning to worry when you didn't show on time." Someone behind me said.

I turned around to think whoever the hell it was…

And oh my damn Goddess.

The man that stood behind me was drop dead gorgeous. He was five-eight with this dark borwn wavey hair that he held in a low pony tail, with a few strands dancing in his face. His eyes were this soulful brown with just the right amount of sexiness to them. His facial featuares were soft but masculine at the same time. My eyes moved down to his slender neck—perfect for sucking and kissing on. Even though hi was on the small side you could see his well built body under the fitted red sweater he wore. And you could that underneath those black skinnies he wore that he had some killer legs.

He was sex in human form.

Now, if he were to just turn around for me…

"Hi, I'm Mr. Maslin. But, everyone else calls me Mr. D. and you are…?" he gave me this smile that gave me a mini erection. He held out his hand, his long, slender fingers awaiting mine for a handskae.

Damn it all to hell! He had the _perfect_ hands…

I shook his had—just to test how they felt.

Yep, this man was the proud owner of the perfect hands.

I looked him dead in the eye. He knew who I was. And I wanted him to say my name in that voice of his. It was rich in sex. All light with a touch of huskiness. Perfect.

"You know who the hell I am." And I gave him my killer smile. The one I would give to anyone when I wanted something. Gay or Girl they would just dropped dead from it, whispering _so damn sexy._

"Yes, a Mr. Zaine Hanson. Zaine, you do know that cursing is just an ignorant mind trying to express itself." When he said my name, he gave me this smile that instantly broke through all my walls and defenses like they were butter.

At that moment, I forgot about how Alex broke my heart without a single care and how much I hated this school and the life I was forced into. At that moment, I couldn't remember why I hardly ate or what was my sister doing. I forgot about how my sister and I art=e drifting so far apart. I forgot why I was so sad and angry. All of that exited my mind to be replaced with one thought.

_How could I make him smile like that again?_

"So, how about we get you a decent schedual, Zaine." And with that said, I followed him into his _empty _classroom like a love sick puppy.

_**Bean:**__ Hoped you guys liked Zaine's part! Next chapter will be in third pov._

_**Becky: **__Yes it will! And, for those who want to know what's going to happen next week, here's a preview of chapter three!_

CHAPTER THREE: BLAMING AND ALMOST TOLD TRUTHS

_Damien wanted to hid under a rock and die. How could this happen to him! To Zaine!_

_Guilt overwhelmed the head English teacher as his thoughts centered on his newest student._

_Poor Zaine._

_He blamed himself. He wasn't suppose to happen like that! It wasn't meant to go wrong!_

_How he wished he could tell Zaine he was sorry._

"_Damn, how could this happen?" Eric, one of his closet friends, punched a hole through the wall. "Damn, damn, damn!" a tear left Damien's eye. Poor Kassidy._

_Poor Zaine and Kassidy._

_Erin sat beside the crying Damien._

_How could this happen to her. She was careful! And Kassidy was put under her charge as her student. She was her Teacher Guide for the Goddess's sake!_

_But, neither head teacher knew what to do when the twins dropped to floor, their eyes never opening after that._

"_Zory, maybe we should tell them. It might make things easier on them. They deserve to know the truth." Stark whispered into her ear. Zoey knew he was right._

"_It'll bring up too many questions. I don't know what to say to anyone once they're asked. Plus, remember the what Nyx said in our dreams—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed, sunggling closer to his Ace. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers finding rest in his hair. "What do you think it meant anyway?"_

_Silenced filled the dark room as they both comtemplated the meaning of their Goddess's dream vision._

"_I think," Zoey whispered to her consort, her knight, her lover "I think that she was telling us to wait and let it play out for a litte while. Just to see what everyone else shall do with this."_

"_yeah," Stark agreed "But, if anyone fucks with my daughter, I'ma go on a killing ramage until I find them." He laughed but, he was dead ass serious._

"_And I to with my son, my Love."_

"_Hey, did ya ever think you were going to have a gay son?"_

"_High Priest Zoey! Look at their Marks!" one of the healers gasped. Zoey looked._

_Her heart beat stopped with awe and a deep sense of pride._

_Their Marks where unlike anything she's ever seen or thought possible._

"_It's kinda like yours." Stark whispered into her ear, pride shinning in his voice._

_No, she thought, they are better than mine!_


	4. Chapter Three: The None Too Happy

_Chapter Three: Blaming and Almost Told Truths_

**This is Bean and Becky! Sorry for the extremely late update. We've been fighting with sickness and plain laziness. It's true! Plus we had a dance to think of (Becky) and lost some important papers that were the outline of the story (Bean). Terrible Terrible! And what is with us not having any reviews? If you read the story write a review! And thank you dillydip248 for you being the only one to review!**

**Now, On to the story.**

Damien wanted to hide under a rock and die. How could this happen to him! To Zaine!

Guilt overwhelmed the head English teacher as his thoughts centered on his newest student.

Poor Zaine.

He blamed himself. He wasn't supposed to happen like that! It wasn't meant to go wrong!

How he wished he could tell Zaine he was sorry.

Poor Zaine and Kassidy.

Erin sat beside the crying Damien.

How could this happen to her. She was careful! And Kassidy was put under her charge as her student. She was her Teacher Guide for the Goddess's sake!

But, neither head teacher knew what to do when the twins dropped to floor, their eyes never opening after that.

"They've been unconscious for three days!" and hysterical Damien cried out/

Dear Nyx, how could this have happen?

The memory of Zaine collapsing, falling into his arms never left his head. The guilt ate away at his soul, making it hard to sleep. And when he would fall asleep he would have this dream of Zaine, giving him that devilish smile before his eyes rolled back and blood running from his mouth.

"We need to call Stevie Rae. They might be—"Erin tried to calm him down. That statement made him cry harder. They both knew that it didn't take long for a fledging to reject the change.

"No! They can't be! It's too early." Zoey cried holding on to her guardian for support. Erin and Damien heads turned towards their High Priestess, who was slowly falling to the floor.

"Zoey!" Stark fell to the floor with her, holding her as she weep while the two teachers held looked on in surprise.

Why was Zoey Redbird crying so hard over these children? They had a high chance of becoming red fledging…if they quickly got Stevie Rae, the Red High Priestess, in the infirmary.

If they only knew.

"Zoey, go check on them. Use your spirit! That might wake them up!" Damien stood up as the idea hit him in the head. Maybe, just maybe, if all five of them combined their power and send it to the children then…yeah, it can work!

Zoey and Erin caught on quick, hope stopping their tears and forcing them into action.

"Damien. Erin. Get Stevie Rae and Shaunee. Stark, come with me. I need your help." There was power in the High Priestess voice that made them jump and do her bidding.

"Zoey, you don't think…?"

"Don't even say it. Don't say it. Don't, don't, _don't say it! Just do as I say!_" the mark on her head that shone with blue power glowed as she screamed at them.

They couldn't die. They just couldn't! Not after seeing them after so long.

Once Stark and Zoey were in the room they hovered over the unconscious twins, their Marks dull and life less, seeming oddly out of place on their skin.

"Look at them Stark. She has your nose." Zoey caressed Kassidy's face with a loving hand. The touch of a mother. Stark laughed.

"And Zaine has your face—in guy form!"

"Well, your daughter looks like you as a girl!" she retaliated.

"Are we really fighting over this?" he laughs a little louder, wrapping an arm around Zoey's waist.

"Yeah. Let's get this down. Go in the corner, I need to talk to Nyx." And with that said, she too dropped to the floor.

_Hello my child…_

_**Nyx, I need your help. Zaine and Kassidy are—**_

_I know my child. I sent them into a deep sleep. I need their bodies ready…_

_**Ready for what? Nyx No! Please, don't take them! Please, not yet.**_

_Take them? Haha, Dearest Zoey, you will get your children back. Their bodies need to be prepared…_

_**What? Why? Are they becoming Red Fledgling? When will they wake up?**_

_They need to make the connection with my world and to each other for them to receive my gifts…_

_**What gifts? Are they turning?**_

_You will see what I have in store for them very soon, my child. They are not like you or your Consort…_

_**What do you mean that their not like us? They have a blue Mark!**_

_So naïve, my child. You will soon see what my words mean…_

_**What? When! Nyx, please, tell me what is happening!**_

_Go and think, my child…_

With a burst of light Zoey awaken from her sleep with a warm tingling sensation in the middle of her forehead.

"Stark!" she cried out, blind for a moment as the tingle turned into a major headache.

"I'm right here." He ran a soothing hand over her arm.

"She's awake? Girl, you've been asleep for like, two days!" Kramisha yelled. "I've been waitin' for you to wake up so I could tell you about this poem!"

"She's awake! Zoey! Oh my _goodness_ we were so worried!" Stevie Rae hugged her best friend lightly. Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, and Darius stood around the High Priestess. Everyone was standing in their respective spots for a circle summoning, candles in hand, the air and everyone else cleansed with sage and healing herbs. Slowly, Zoey's headache faded away as everyone continued to stare at her in awe. Stark touched her forehead, amazement and pride coloring his eyes.

"Z, your _Mark!"_ Aphrodite yelled handing her a small hand mirror buried deep within her tote.

Zoey looked and almost fainted.

There, in the middle of her head, was her mark, but, it was different. Instead of the deep blue crescent moon every vampire has, hers was now a half moon. Shocked, she just stared at it stupidly.

"It's pretty." Jack, their electronics teacher, giggled. Everyone agreed. Zoey just sent a silent prayer to Nyx, thanking for the gift but, at the same time, asking her why she did it.

"Z, I heard all 'bout them new kids!" Stevie Rae, the Red High Priestess and the Earth controller, rushed through the doors of the teacher lounge, Rephaim, her Consort, running behind her. "We're they at! I gotta get to them quick. Jack's told me they've been sleep for five days now. It ain't to late!"

Five DAYS!

Zoey almost died. But, what Zoey saw mad her freeze with awe.

Stevie Rae's Red Mark was a half red moon.

"Z, your Mark!" Stevie Rae yelled out as Zoey whispered, "Stevie Rae, your moon!"

All was quiet as everyone looked at the two High Priestesses. Aphrodite was the first to break the silence with a rude snort.

"Okay, if we're all done staring at their foreheads, can we focus on the kids in the other room? Remember, we don't want to lose them."

That sobered everyone up.

Zoey got up with the speed of a cat, gracefully walking towards Stevie Rae. Both left the room with graceful pride and dignified urgency. Through the halls most stopped to watch them go, noticing the two new marks.

"Z, I had a vision about these here kids. Nyx said she got something big for them planed—at least, that's how I took it."

"She too has talked to me about them. Saying something about their bodies needing to get ready."

"Yeah, said something about us needing to be in the room at the same time for it to happen."

What to happen? Neither one could answer that question as the raced through the school to the infirmary.

When they got there, Eric was bursting through the door, yelling Zoey's daughter's name as he went. She frowned. What in the hell was he doing yelling Kassidy's name like that? Something told her that Eric saw her daughter in a light that she would not accept.

"Move Eric." She said a little too roughly as she pushed past him. He moved away silently, anger written in his face.

"Where's Erin?" he asked with a type of voice that sent shivers through the High Priestesses. Something Dark.

"Right here!" Erin ripped through Rephaim and Stark. "Whatcha want."

"I need to speak with you." And with that said, Eric the Actor left the room with a small Erin behind him.

Zoey and Stevie Rae shared a look before concentrating on the twins that lay lifeless on the beds.

Stevie Rae touched their cheeks, preparing to Change them once again, but, something stopped her. Zoey screamed. Slowly, blood poured from Zaine's lips, red tears rolling down his eyes. Scarlet paint left his ears, coloring the white pillow he lay on. Quickly, his body jumped of the bed, a sickening sound filling the air as ribs broke.

Zoey stared in horror. Is this what the Goddess meant by getting his body ready? To kill him?

"Zaine!"

"What the fuck!" Stark hollered, his face going a deathly white. He watched as his son's body twisted this why and that way, heard his heart trying to jump out of his chest. He looked towards his daughter. Nothing. She laid peacefully, her Mark glowing strangely, a small frown playing on her lips.

Stevie Rae was quick in taking a control of the situation. "Quickly, hold him down!" Zoey snapped out of her horror and, trough tears, tried to help her best friend. Stark just stood dumbfounded.

"This can't be…" he whispered in disbelief. His son. His own seed was dying in front of him. He couldn't be dying. He was a gift from Nyx, so, how could she let him die like that! Anger flared up with despair, with a mix of hopelessness.

_He needs to go through this…_

Stark shot up from his dark feelings with a strong sense of hope that begged to ease out of his soul. Nyx talked to him!

"Oh my GODDESS!" Zoey screamed.

She watched as the twins' Marks change with alarming speed. They disappeared.

"The Marks…" Stevie Rae stood shock stupid.

Zoey cried with Damien. Stark stood beside her, everyone in the room watching Stevie Rae work.

"He needs to go through this—_they _need to go through this." He spoke quietly, the room silencing itself of any grieving sounds. He sounded tired. And he had every reason to be tired. His children were here—which he had to keep a secret—they've been here less than a week and already something was going on with them, Zo's been crying over them for the last five days—they've been sleep for a WEEK! It was nerve wrecking, watching your family hurt like that and you can't do anything about it.

It made him feel less of a man somehow.

_Dear Nyx, please…_

Stark sent out the small prayer without little hope that it would come true. Slowly, he picked up his Ace, telling everyone else to leave the room except the primary healer and Stevie Rae, leaving strict instructions to get him if something were to happen. Slowly, he carried Zoey to their room, words from his goddess running through his mind the entire time.

This is something that they must go through.

It's been six days and Eric was getting worried. No news on his Kassiday's health. Just the same old "She's still under."

Oh, he heard news about her brother and how they were worried that he would become a Red Fledgling. He's heard how the boy lost almost all his blood yesterday. Did he care?

Hell no.

He never liked the little faggot any way. He just bothered with him because he was Kassidy's brother and she adored him. All he's ever done since he got here was come down on Eric with patronizing eyes and mild threats of murder if he ever did anything to hurt his dearest sister. Eric would never hurt her. It was something about her…something that tickled his mind every time he looked at her. That sort of feeling that he knew her somewhat—like, he seen her face before, he just couldn't place where or who.

Of course, the main reason he like her was for the fact that she had something that reminded him greatly of his lost love—Zoey Redbird's Mark. Just like his High Priestess, her Mark was in full bloom—an oddity among the blue fledglings. Most of her fellow peers were jealous—Kassidy was Hanson was the second one to Change like that.

"Any improvements" Eric says as he pushes open the doors to the nurses' wing.

"No?" says Zoey, tears flowing down her too wet cheeks. Stark slowly rises up to stand at his full height, six-nine, with Zoey in tucked lovingly in his arms. Stark gave Eric the full scrutiny of his eyes, death in his eyes. Eric Knight stood still, not wanting the Red Vampyre to see his true, although a little confusing, emotions—because stark has always been good at that.

"I know why you're here, Erick." Stark smiled, bearing his sharp fangs, his voice low so that only Eric and his Ace could hear. Well, only Eric, because Zoey fell into a light sleep.

"What? I'm just checking on a student of mine. Is that so harmful—all the others have visited them so far. Honestly, I don't think my presence will kill them." Eric talked slowly, with a deceiving smile on his face. His face played the perfect _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_ look but, underneath that skillful made face, was a beast that growled with anger that begged to be free. That damn boy was just too observant for his own good! Eric's hands each to fight for what he claimed as his—and he did _claim_ Kassidy. His smile widen with the memory of making love to that short, feisty little girl—woman.

Eric slowed realized his first mistake—something he knew that Stark would pick up on.

"Shut the hell up." Stark's voice was a cold monotone, death lacing each of his words. He knew what he saw. Eric was into his little girl. And from what he gathered from the way Eric acted around his daughter ,before she went unconscious, Mr. Knight had done more than have a friendly chat with Kassidy. Stark didn't quite know how far they went—he was praying that nothing happened. But, he knew better. Kassidy was after all his daughter, a spiting image of him in almost every way.

"You will leave Kassidy Hanson alone from this day father. She is not only a _student_ but a _child _as well."

"What are you going on about? As I've said before, Kassidy—and Zaine—are two students that I am very concerned about." Eric's faces played all the right notes, an actor on stage and Stark was his audience.

"If you come near her again, I will take your heart with my bow and mount it on my wall for the world to see. I will not tolerate such a relationship between my students and _grown_ teachers. Am I understood?" He didn't ask. He demanded that Eric Knight understand what he was saying because he was not one to repeat himself—especially when it came to his children.

Eric gave a carefully confused face, keeping the play going on. "What are you babbling about, Stark? Such an accussion is very dangerous to place on someone—especially without the proper proof of evidence." Eric lowered his voice too, the pretend happy confusion leaving his face, ice settling in his beautiful blue eyes. Both men glared at each other with hate and disdain—feelings that have been suppressed since long ago.

"Do not test me."

"Then don't speak such things,"

Both growled.

The feeling of anger and hate had awoken Zoey from her sleep. She heard the last two things the men said. Confusion settled into her sleep deprived mind.

What in the hell were these two talking about?

From the way Stark stood still, stiff with controlled anger, she knew it wasn't too good. And it was aimed at Eric. She sighed.

"I have no idea Eric what just happened between you two but please, not as colleagues but as friends, please leave us alone. I will call you if anything changes" Zoey said, giving Eric a small but sincere smile. Zoey has always been the mature one. Out of everyone, she's always the one calming the crowd.

"As you wish High Priestess. Good-bye Stark" Eric left with his prize winning smile. Stark gave him a small, if not stiff, nod of his own. The fight not leaving neither man it was clearly written in they way that Eric confidently walked out of the room that this fight was not over. Neither would be scudded from his spot on the delicate issue. 

Eric walked out, shocked to find that Damien was standing near the door. He gave him a bright hello. He frowned. Damien looked like hell. His face was swollen with tears, eyes haunted from lack of sleep. Eric did care for Damien in a brotherly way.

There was no worry that Damien heard anything. He was out of it.

"Jack would like to see you." He murmured, his eyes meeting Eric's but not seeing him. He only saw the bloody Zaine that haunted his waking dreams.

Eric gave him a look. "Um…Okay?" he said, genuine concern for his friend rose. "You okay? It wasn't your fault." He added this last because he knew that Damien was beating himself up for what had happen, taking full blame. He didn't tell anyone _how_ Zaine got the way he did, but, no one asked him. He just took the blame.

He didn't answer back.

After Eric left to find Jack, Damien quickly went into the twins' room. He's been doing this every thirty minutes since the incident. He had to see Zaine. Even with the thought that Zaine's death might be his fault, he still went to see him. The hope that he might just wake up was small.

"Damien.' Zoey and Stevie Rae greeted their desolate friend without so much as a look from what they were doing. They High Priestess were examining the twins. Kassidy's mark came back, blue and full as ever. But, something was off about it. Damien couldn't make himself point that very important fact.

After what felt like days Zoey walked over to the corner of the room, her shining guardian following swiftly behind her, to gather more blankets for their bed. It was the morning of the seventh day and Zoey was exhausted in all ways. Everyone mad her sleep, Damien and Stevie Rae staying to watch over the twins. Damien's face let a little after hearing that he was positioned to be by Zaine's side for a couple of hours.

Stark wanted to comment on that but thought otherwise. He knew that Damien was jjust trying to appease the guilt that was irrationally eating at him.

No one knew that the twins were Zoey's and Stark's miracle children.

"Zoey, maybe we should tell them. It might make things easier on them. They deserve to know the truth." Stark whispered into her ear. Zoey knew he was right. But she couldn't get the strength to do it

"It'll bring up too many questions. I don't know what to say to anyone once they're asked. Plus, remember what Nyx said in our dreams—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed, snuggling closer to his Ace. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers finding rest in his hair.

"What do you think it meant anyway?"

Silenced filled the dark room as they both contemplated the meaning of their Goddess's dream vision. "I think," Zoey whispered to her consort, her knight, her lover, her guardian "I think that she was telling us to wait and let it play out for a little while. Just to see what everyone else shall do."

"Yeah," Stark agreed but he still didn't fully accept what she was saying "But, if anyone fucks with my daughter, I'ma go on a killing rampage until I find them." He laughed but, he was dead ass serious. Memories of his and Eric's earlier confrontation dawdled in his mind, making him growl. Zoey guessed his was imaging something like that happening.

She didn't know that she was only half right.

"And I to with my son, my Love." She rubbed his chest lightly. Her mind scattered on someone—a certain human she's recently talked to.

"Hey, did ya ever think you were going to have a gay son?" Stark whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

Before Zoey could come back with a snarky comment that showed him she was not in the mood to make fun, an ear splitting scream tore through the school.

Damien opened their door before that even had a chance to rise up.

"Zoey!" it wasn't Damien's voice but, Kramisha's instead. Her name was said in urgency.

"It was just like in my poem!"

Zoey mentally killed herself for forgetting all about the poem the Prophetess told her about!

"What's just like in your poem?" Stark was fully up now, hidden fear raging through his body. He learned long ago that people just didn't visit you in the middle of the night—Morning for them—screaming your name with something wonderful to say. It always had something to do with death and by damn Stark prayed that he was wrong.

"Zaine died." Damien spoke this time, his voice a hollow of it's self.

**I know right? We are so terrible! Sorry for the long wait our one fan! Hope you like it! And any one eles that's read it! And our story has been mentioned in another's story! Her name is Jammett15 and her story is **_**Beautiful Gem**_** (Twilight Story!) and she said she's putting us on her must read list! Yeah!**

**Becky: We adore you our one fan and blame Bean for the long wait!**

**Bean: Me? You were the one that was holding parts of the story hostage! **

**Bean and Becky: we hope you like this chapter and sorry for being so short! We are super busy! The next one will be long and for those who review get a sneak peek at the next Chpater!**


	5. Chapter Four: YinYang Twins

_Chapter 4: Yin~Yang Awakening_

"An artist can tell tales with a brush and a writer can paint pictures with a pen."~Z  
Love is love no matter who you find it in.

+ =  
+ = _**Hey, it's Bean and Becky again! Here's the update for our non-existent readers! And don't worry, we'll post pics of what the twins look like really soon! And if you're an artist and you've been inspired by our story then please, by all means, draw! And then tell us about! Hahahaha and on with the story….**_

My body burned with pain. I couldn't breathe. Something was in my throat, something wet that was blocking my air passages. It burned my throat with some kind of anger.

Panic set in immediately.

My eyes snapped open in fear, my heart beating fiercely. I can't _breathe!_ I couldn't see anything but, I could tell I was in some type of liquid. It was too thick to be water and the taste in my mouth was metallic. As my panic turned to full on fear, I flung my arms around like an idiot, confused on which way was up and down.

My throat burned from the substance that I was drowning in, my chest burned for the wish do sweet air. My body felt like hot fire as pain shot through me with each movement.

I'm dying. I gave up. I closed my eyes and let the fight leave me all together. I knew I wouldn't be able to swim out of whatever the hell I was in. a picture of Kassidy floated into my mind.

Bye Kassidy.

My eyes were forced open as I heard Kassidy's voice in my mind.

_Zaine! _I could feel my heart beat slowed down. The voice of my sister wrapped around me with warmth. Why couldn't the woman let me die in piece?

Let me go in peace, Kass…

_You can't die!_

Her voice sounded scared and angry at the same time.

I always knew that we wouldn't be together forever, sis…at least I got this time with you.

The pain in my throat began to lessen; my body went numb from the lack of air. I was so tired. I blinked, seeing a bright, small light up head, showing me exactly what I was floating in.

Blood.

Great, I was dying in blood.

I fixed my eyes on the light, Kassidy's sobs carried through my mind, her grief hidden behind love.

I'm sorry, Kassidy…

I closed my eyes and smiled, welcoming my death with some twisted humor. Maybe, finally, I might be able to meet our dearest parents. Wow, who would have thought that Zaine James Hanson would quit so easily?

Why did I want to die so bad?

My heart stopped. I felt it stop. At that moment, several things happened when my heart stopped.

The first thing was that heat surged through my body. The second was that my ear split from all the screaming that flowed into my mind. It was more than my sister crying that time. It was am morbid harmony. The third thing was that Kassidy's, Damien's, and Alex's faces popped into my mind, all of them smiling together. The last thing to happen was that a voice stood out among the screaming. It asked me did I really want to die. Was I really going to leave like that—like a punk ass bitch? Then, if I was willing to go like that, I was not worthy of being _his_ son.

Again, I opened my eyes, my legs and arms kicking and pulling me up. Somehow, my body knew where to go. The will to live was so strong that it gave me strength, their smiling faces fueling me on. My forehead stung a little but, that didn't stop me. I needed to get to my sister.

The light above me grew with each stroke of my arm. There, in the middle of the light, stood a man wrapped in golden armor, his face a light with a passion that surpassed my own any day. His smile was filled with pride—the smile of a warrior who has met the champion of the world.

_Live…_his mouth moved, his deep voice tickling my mind. I swam faster.

_Awaken. Take this gift and take this life and live. You are Nyx's shield and sword on this plane of living._

His words put a strange sense of pride in me. All of a sudden, I wanted to spit in the face of death and tell that mother fucker that I was ready for another round. I kicked harder.

_Live! Fight! Fight, my son, my warrior! Son of Erebus, rise!_

I was almost at the surface of the blood when it began to turn blue—a crystal clear blue. I saw Kassidy's smiling face above my own, her eyes slim with joy. She stuck a pale, slender hand into the water. I pushed my own up, our hands connecting, warmth spread through me. She helped pull me.

_Live and Fight. Protect and Love…that is my wish for you….my son…strike with a firm hand…_

I smiled. I would do just that. I'll fight and live—protect Kassidy.

Before my head broke through the surface, I saw a man with skin the color of my own, but it looked pale somehow—like Kassidy's. And he had jet black wings sprouting out of his back. His dark eyes looked sad, but…hopeful, too. He smiled this sad smile.

_I have damned you with part of myself._

I opened my mouth to breath as I broke through the water.

I gripped my head, pain flooding from that one spot.

"Zaine!" I yelled out loud and mentally. I heard a whisper of his voice through our connection. He was dying.

Drowning.

I placed a hand over my heart, tears falling form my eyes.

_Zaine! No, you can't die!_

I fell down, getting nothing after that. I could feel his life draining from his body with such speed. I got up from the spot I made my own, trying to find my brother before it was too late. I looked around the place that I had waken up in. it was beautiful. Trees were every where, surrounded by beautiful, lovely flowers. It was the perfect temperature. A water fountain lay before me, the water flowing down like little crystals.

Such a serene paradise.

I saw none of it. I was too focus on my big brother—Zaine.

I felt him when I had first awoken in his place. His fear and confusion made my heart beat wildly—matching his some weird as hell rhythm. And I felt them slow—his resolve to live was now slowly leaving him.

I cried. He gave up.

"_Zaine!"_ I screamed the moment his heart stopped. He was truly drowning—by himself.

One of my worst fears came to life—my brother dying some horrible way by himself. I felt useless and alone. I ran. I _had _to save my brother.

_Stop._

I stopped. Two women stood in front of me—Nyx and some other woman with marks all over her. The stranger looked so familiar…

"I can't" I panted. I looked at my Goddess. "Please! I have to save him!" I pleaded with her, tears running out full force. Darkness colored our deep connection. Again, I cried out for my big brother.

_Zaine is not dying…_

Nyx smiled—and so did the woman. The woman left the Goddess's side and came to me, pulling me into a warm embrace of love. I hugged back tightly. I felt Zaine's heart beat pick back up. I screamed.

"Zaine!"

Nyx was right. He wasn't died—but that's impossible—I felt his heart stop—I felt his will give up—I felt—

_Nothing is impossible, my child. He is being prepared._

I clamed down enough to understand my Goddess. I nodded, and smiled. If Zaine wasn't dying, then I'm okay with whatever.

"Prepared?"

She smiled, gave no answer, turned around, and began to walk away—the stranger following her without _being_ told to.

I did the same.

Her smile erased all doubts and fear in my heart and mind.

"He is okay." The woman said, her voice was soft and she spoke in an ancient language that I understood. It was an Indian language. Cherokee—Zaine and I talked that way since we were young kids. I looked into her deep brown eyes—a type of brown that Zaine's could get if he felt a certain way. In fact, her skin tone matched Zaine's perfectly.

Weird.

The way the stranger said that he was alright calmed me down. And, at the same time, I felt our connection. I could find my brother.

_My child…_

Nyx began to talk me as we got closer to this small pond. The water was crystal clear—it sparkled with such beauty that I had to smile. And I never smiled when I see a _pond._

_Zaine is in that pond, fighting to get to the light—to get to you. _

I gave her a surprised look. The pond—from where I was standing—looked to small for my big of a brother to drown in. but, then again, Zaine's the only person that choked himself trying to tie his shoes…

_My child, you are my eyes, ears, and my voice. You are the hand that is gentle. Your strength lies within._

I smiled; her words making my heart light and my spirit take flight.

_Go; help your brother for you are his guide, as he is yours._

I did as I was told. I walked to the pond and looked down. As I did so, the pond grew bigger, turning a dark red.

Blood.

I wanted to scream, I even opened my mouth to do so, but, I didn't. I saw Zaine swimming, his grayish-blue eyes filled with determination.

"You are his light." The stranger placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I was the only way that Zaine could be saved. I closed my eyes, opened with determination, and sent my spirit towards his—to light his path.

Closer, he grew. The water began to clear into that crystal blue that made me smile even harder. I gently pushed my hand into the water, holding out my smile hand fro Zaine. He smiled. Our hands connected—my soul jumped with joy and warmth. The water went even bluer, sparkling with from an unknown light source.

_Form the connection, light to dark…_

Nyx's voice washed into my mind with ease. But, it confused me.

_Not all that shines in the light is good and not everything that lies in the darkness evil…remember that, for the time will come when you have to make the difference._

Her words confused me.

I pulled Zaine up as he opened his mouth to breathe. Before I did that though, the stranger wrapped her arms around me.

"You have been blessed with me yet, your brother is damned. Therefore, you are damned and he is blessed."

She vanished just as I wrapped my arms around Zaine's wet body.

Everything went black after that.

The room was quiet when the twins woke up. Everyone stood around in awe and suspense.

Kassidy and Zaine didn't even see them. Their heads turned towards each other, their hands finding each other without difficulty. Their eyes gleamed with sibling love; Zaine got up and helped Kassidy off of the horrid hospital sheets. The teachers and nurses backed up to give the twins space.

Still, they didn't see them.

As the twins hugged and laughed and giggled, everyone else stared at them almost with a dumbfounded face.

Their marks were totally different from anything they ever seen.

"I'm gonna get Zoey." Stevie Rae mumbled turning to leave with Rephiam at her heels. Damien left too, shocked at what he had just seen.

_Their Marks!_

It was unnatural. Unheard of. That kind of shit just didn't happen in their world!

And they thought Zoey and Stevie Rae were the weird special exceptions to the rules of the vampyre world.

"Zaine! Your Mark!" Kassidy giggled the same time Zaine laughed "Kass, your head!" Indeed, their heads were strange—but, it didn't freak them out at all. In fact, it made them laugh because even though the Marks were designed the same way they were totally different at the same time.

A Blue Crescent moon was imprinted slightly to the right of their foreheads, facing a Red Crescent moon. In the middle of the two moons was a yin-yang outlined in purple and silver. Kassidy's Blue Mark was solid as was her purple yin. Zaine's Red Mark was colored in, along with the silver yang.

Artistic beauty imprinted on their forehead; identification to their difference; a similarity to connect with. A blessed cursed that left them isolated, powerful, within each others own company.

"What the hell." Aphrodite broke the silence that fell onto the adults as they watched the twins in awed stupidity. She, unlike everyone else at the moment, was getting very tired of these special exceptions to rules. But, then again, she's an exception too.

As the adults sat around the twins, and with The Red High Priestess going to find Zoey, jack Twist and Eric Knight were on the other side of the school.

Jack sat on his bed with a victorious sneer on his face, Eric stood next to the door with an artistic smile on his face.

Underneath that calm and cool collective smile was an animal raging with anger. He was backed into a corner with only one way to go—and Eric Knight did not like that.

Pictures of Eric making love to Kassidy littered that evil faggot's pink bed. A picture of him pulling out of Kassidy's pussy lay on Jack's bed. It was a great picture of them. You could see Kassidy's face upturned in pleasure, her eyes glowing with lust. You could see the concentration on Eric's face, the sweat gleaming on his well built torso. One of his hands were playing with a tit, the light pink nipple was pinched between two fingers. There was another picture with them in the shower. He wasn't going to ask them how it got that _one_.

And Eric couldn't help but notice how much Kassidy Hanson looked like _his_ Zoey. The dark, full Mark—just like Zoey's, so feisty but nice at the same time and so lovable.

"How did you get these?" Eric asked. Jack laughed and threw some more of the pictures in his face. He then proceeded to grab some more and fan himself with it—the images facing Knight.

"Do I have to remind you that I did install the security system?" Jack was the highest techno geek they had at the Tulsa's House of Night.

Eric was not amazed nor was he laughing.

"I have more pictures—even videos. Mmm, wonder what would happen if these got into the wrong hands—let say, Stark?" Eric gave a shocked face. How did he know—oh yeah, head Techno geek.

Duh.

Eric gulped. "What the hell do you want?" he growled. He thought he checked _everywhere _before claiming Kassidy has is own. Guess he was wrong. He was also wrong about jack Twist. He always thought the little man was sweet and weak—not a damn evil bone in his body. But, he must have built a mask to keep up his sweet, gay, and innocent façade. When, though? The only reason Eric could come up with was when they almost lost there lives—and the world—to Neferet. Everyone changed after that—but something happened to Jack Twist.

Something he could only guess about.

"I'll keep your secret if you do me a very small favor." Jack smiled sweetly, walking around Eric slowly, seductively—like the stereotype vampire hunting his prey. Eric growled. To hell if he was giving that bitch boy what he was trying to imply. But, would he risk giving up the closes thing to Zoey he had in years? Could he? With Kassidy, he got sex on the regular without any fuse. Kassidy was intelligent and just as sexy, telling her love fore him when they would fuck. And if Stark found out—

He couldn't give that up. He wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he was right! And to hell with it all if he gave up Kassidy.

He'd rather have sex with a faggot than give up all of it.

"What do you Faggot? You're wasting my time. If you want to get some sex from me just say so—damn!" Eric sighed; suddenly tired of the situation he was placed in. this was a secret he was willing to take to the grave.

"What? Why would I have sex with you?" Jack stopped his prowling to look at the man before him, a confused look on his face. "You-you though I wanted to trick you into having _sex_ with me? Ha! Never!" Jack just laughed at the idiot Eric. "You are so conceited, Mr. Knight. No, what I want from you is to keep that boy Hanson away from _my _Damien."

Eric paused, looked at Jack, opened his mouth, and paused again. He resembled a fish eating. "You want me to keep Zaine away from Damien?"

"Yes. You see, it so happens, that Kassidy isn't the only Hanson who loves grown ass men. Zaine already as an attachment to Damien—same goes with Damien." Jack's eyes grew dark with hate. How dear that little ass boy come and try to take _His _Damien. He must be out his cotton pickin' mind.

"Oh." Eric sighed with relief. All he had to do was break Damien's and Zaine's little crush. He could do that—he never liked Zaine at all. In fact, he down right hated him. He was all was in the way when he wanted to spend time with Kass—whining and complaining that she doesn't spend enough time with he twin brother and such bull shit. He hated. And she would always comply to her brother's wishes like a good little bitch—Zoey would never do that.

"I can do that." He smirked.

"Good. That's all I want." And with that said, Eric was dismissed from the too pink room. But, Jack said something before he left the room.

"Keep Zaine away from mine and I'll keep yours a secret, 'kay?" Eric said nothing. The conversation—and threat—were clear in his mind. He didn't need a reminder.

Once Eric was a good distance from Jack and any body else who might be wondering the halls, he ducked into a dark hallway. His back hit the wall with a hard thud as he worked the button on his jeans, getting pissed that they didn't seem to want to come off he ripped them off. His erection sprang free, standing long, tall, and proud. He wrapped a dark hand around the head of his dick, pumping it to the beat of music only he could here. He imagined his hand was Kassidy's soft, small hands, her lips teasing the tip of his dick; her hot breathe tickling his dick as she explained what she was going to do to him.

Jack's dick was hard as a rock as he watched the Actor pump himself from one of the many security cameras. He laughed a little. There was little privacy within the House of Night.

Jack Twist had to admit that he would love to have Knight's big dick in him, filling him up, but, he also wanted Damien more. But, he couldn't have Mr. D at the moment to ease the sexually frustration that was building inside of him. So, to distract himself, Twist began to read one of the many letters The Boy Hanson received from some human kid Alex Venatura.

_ Dear Zaine,_

_God, I missed you so much! It's been so sad and lonely without you here. Did you hear about the two games we lost since you and Kass left? Oh! And you should hear all the shit there talking about you guys! It's like, so pathetic! And guess what? Remember Jose Santaz, the guy you hated with a passion? Yeah, he had the nerve to ask me out to the upcoming dance. I told that fool to back the hell up cause I am still yours!_

_Look, I am so sorry about the way I acted when you were…Marked. I got scared. I knew you were going to leave me and never come back to me. You were going to find some other hotter vamp kid to do the nasty with and forget all about me._

_Ha, remember the first time we ever had sex? It was in your room and we were studying for a test. I didn't even know you were gay before that day—and I didn't know you were in love with me before that day. I was your first. Gosh, you were so good for a newbie! Your dick just pounding into me without regard. God, you are so huge! And you were what? Sixteen? Haha! Do you remember the time we did the nasty during your parents' Christmas party? You were so hard you could've bent steel if you wanted to! I thought you were going to go quick so know one would hear us but, you took me so slowly, smiling that sweet smile and telling me you love me with every breath you took._

_The next day you told everyone we were together and you could give a fuck about what they thought. _

_Do you remember that time we went to the beach during the summer trip to Florida…you looked so good in the water; your body all muscled out and tone. I love the way your skin is such a dark olive color. Your hair a dark brown that it looked black. And the moon would shine on you, making you a beautiful god in my eyes. You looked like an Indian warrior that night. Then you took me on the sand—after we did it in the water…_

The technology teacher put the letter down. Dear Goddess! The boy was just seventeen and it sounded like he had more sex than he did! And the sex letter did not help his little problem at all. In fact, he mad it worse. Despite his hate for the Hanson boy, he could imagine the boy loving someone with his strong hands…

He could see the boy making love to his Damien. He could see them making love to _him._

Jack smiled. He knew how to get the Hanson boy under his spell. If Knight could use sex and misguided affections to enslave Kassidy then he could do the same with the Hanson boy. He just had to use himself and Damien in his plans. Jack laughed out loud, his voice beautiful in the dark room that was aglow with tiny blue lights. He would have his Damien and _destroy_ Zaine Kassidy.

"_At night, I feel like a vampire…_

_It's not right but I just can't give it upp…_

_I'll try to get myself higher, _

_Let's go WE'RE GOING TO LIGHT IT UP…tonight…we start the fire…tonight…we break away!"_

Jack looked at his phone, "Break!" by Three days Grace, going off like crazy, interrupting his little obsession plans. He smiled an oh so evil smile as he recognized who he gave that ringtone to.

"Hello, My love."

_Oh, Jack! You're such a sweet heart…what's going on at the school?_

"We got two new students—they're bigger than Redbird and Stevie Rae."

_Bigger? How?_

"Their Marks are wicked different than the High Priestesses. They have three moons—here, I'll send a pic."

Jack quickly sent the pictures of the too twins' Marks via email.

_Oh my…wonderful…I'll talk to you later Dearest Love._

And with that the sweet seductive voice left his ears. He smiled. Gosh, he loved that woman! Without her, he would have never developed his power like he has. He opened his small, dainty hands, watching in awe as a black orb appeared in his palms. It spun slowly, small purple electric waves interweaving in and out of the black ball of energy.

Such power…

_**Okay, yeah, intro to gayness…yeah… I should have put a warning somewhere but, hey, if you read chapter one and two and three then you would clearly know that gayness sex was to be introduced somewhere. And yes, Kassidy has sex a lot with her teacher…. Next chapter has a lemon with Kassidy and there is barely any Zaine in there! Next chapter we will be posting the Twins' pictures and classes along with how everyone else looks. Bean drew the pictures and the chapter Five is done by Becky!**_

_**Until then, blessed be and merry meet again!**_

_**And freaking review or we kill Zaine!**_

_**Zaine:**__ How id the fucking hell did I get in this threat?_


End file.
